


Sunshine... the Cockblocker?

by sassysaphael



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Pets, Vampire Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassysaphael/pseuds/sassysaphael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because i'm nice and would much rather not receive anymore judgmental comments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine... the Cockblocker?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [#stetopherandthecockblockingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058182) by [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia). 



> this is dedicated to all the people who disliked my recent fic or had their very own special opinions of it. especially to a certain someone who for sure brightened my day with their beautifully rude comment. god bless you, sweetie.

"Raphael - "

"Simon."

Simon groaned and plopped down on one of the fancy gold couches placed in the communal area. He stared over at the cat with distaste. He could've sworn he killed the orange tabby. But as it turns out - gee thanks for the warning Raphael - there's such things as vampire cats. Yay.

Simon had cried and cried after the incident had happened. He had taken comfort in rubbing the collar against his cheek as he thought of the entire week he had gotten to share with Sunshine before he sunk his teeth into the tabby's neck and drained the life right out of his body.

It took only a week -  _another freaking week_ \- of grieving before there was a clutter of noise coming from the dumpsters outside. Simon had been shocked - scared even - when he saw Sunshine perched atop one of the trash cans, looking as good and new as ever. He hardly noticed the lifeless mouse underneath it's paw, staring at the cat as if he was seeing a ghost, which he certainly began to think he was. Sunshine had hissed at the fledgling, swiping a claw at him and just barely missing his face if not for the older vampire being there.

Raphael turned up out of nowhere, which wasn't too surprising since he had a habit of doing that around Simon. Sunshine had immediately perked up at the sight of him, mewling out to the clan leader and tilting his head in the most adorable way. Raphael could have melted at the sight, if not for the younger vampire behind him, his bottom lip quivering into a pout, eyebrows crunching together in confusion.

Raphael had taken the cat under his wing -  _Simon, we can not turn into bats!_ \- the second he explained to Simon what had happened. Simon couldn't be more happy. To have Sunshine for all eternity! He didn't think his smile could be brighter, especially for a guy who had been killed beyond his will and brought back, only to be classed lower than he originally was.

But that was two weeks ago. And Sunshine had taken quite a liking to the clan leader.  _His_ clan leader. The cat never failed to show the clan members - Simon, mostly - that he had Raphael wrapped around his perfectly groomed claws. Sunshine followed him everywhere, Raphael even having the nerve to pick him up occasionally, just because the kitty would whine and look up at him with one of his famous helpless stares.

Simon, as well as the rest of the clan members, grew annoyed. At first, it was petty. Adorable even. That their high and mighty clan leader would practically melt at the sight of the tiny ball of orange fluff. But now it was beginning to be just wrong.

Simon and Raphael never had the best relationship. But they always had  _something._ During the week of Simon's grieving, Raphael had been there for him. Even went through the parts where Simon would cry rather obnoxiously, and ugly, mind you. He would ramble through gut-wrenching sobs, snot dripping down his face as he went on and on about how 'he was a good boy, why did he deserve this' or 'I was raised a good Jewish, I'm not cruel.'

Raphael would sit back and rub a hand down his back, even having the courage to card his fingers through the fledgling's soft curls when Simon fell asleep on the other's shoulder. After that, Simon and Raphael had grown a liking for each other. Even going through with the whole hand holding business. They would curl together in Raphael's bed and enjoy each other's presence because ahem, the super badass clan leader did not like to 'cuddle' Simon, he just liked to wrap his body around you and bury his face in your neck just because he can. Right.

So back to Sunshine. The cat was a cockblocker. There was no denying that, no matter what Raphael said. The others could see it too, Stan and Lily giving him pitying glances when Simon was once again rejected in favor of the kitty. Elliot would laugh at him, and tell him that Raphael would come to his senses in three days tops. It's been two weeks and four days. And Raphael was  _whipped._ For the cat!

Raphael rolled his eyes at Simon's actions. "What is it now?"

Simon flailed his arms around, wildly gesturing to Raphael and the cat purring in his lap. "How can you not see what's happening here?"

Raphael raised an eyebrow, "what's happening?"

Simon groaned again and closed his eyes. "Raphael..." he whined, his lips dangerously close to forming a pout.

"Simon."

Simon groaned once again. "He'stakingallyourattentionandnowyouneverhavetimeforme."

"What?"

Simon sighed. "He's taking all your attention and now you never have time for me. For us."

Raphael frowned. "Simon, he is not taking all my attention. How could you be jealous of a poor, innocent animal?"

Raphael exaggeratedly pouted, looking teasingly at Simon. "But he't not innocent and definitely not poor!"

Simon thinks back to the way Sunshine clawed through his sheets and all the times he purposely tried to trip him. He also thinks of the cat toys Raphael invested in, Sunshine having his own g-damn golden pillow. Not to mention, the fresh blood he got every single day. Simon's lucky if he gets fresh blood once a month.

Raphael huffed out a laugh. "Simon - "

Sunshine mewled and pawed at Raphael's chest, Raphael's attention immediately drawn to the cat and ignoring Simon for further notice. Simon frowned at his clan leader, getting up so he wouldn't have to watch the kitten take up all of Raphael's attention again.

Simon sat at a table with a glass of blood in his hands, staring down at the table with a pout. Not too long after he'd finished his second glass, Stan sat across from him.

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea."

Stan shrugged and continued nursing his glass. "I told him it'd be a bad idea."

Simon snorted. "Yeah, who knew vampire cats were so needy."

Stan chuckled but shook his head. "No, I was talking about taking Sunshine in. In the very beginning, that is. I knew something like this would happen sooner or later. I didn't want you to go through any of that," he gestured a hand towards the communal area. "But I can assure you, with time, Raphael will come around."

Simon shook his head with a sad smile. "Everyone's been saying that. It's already been what two and a half weeks? He's already smitten."

Stan waved a hand at him. "Nah, I've known Raphael my whole life. The cat is acting as some sort of comforter. Raphael's been a vampire for quite some time. And he's been through a lot, I'm sure the cat is making him feel at least somewhat human again. Don't worry too much about it. Like I said, he'll come around eventually."

And with that, Stan stood up and left Simon alone with his thoughts. Maybe he was overreacting. It was true, from what Simon's overheard, Raphael has been through a lot. And Simon wasn't going to be the one who deprived him of some sort of comfort. So he lifted his chin high and walked back into the communal area, an apology playing at his lips.

Raphael was talking sweetly to the cat, a little cat toy in his hand. Sunshine purred out towards his owner, relishing in all the attention he was getting.

"Raphael I - "

Sunshine cried out as soon as Raphael looked over at Simon, pawing at his owner's face and licking his cheek. Simon frowned. Okay then.

"Raphael I would like to - "

Sunshine pounced on Raphael's face, licking at his jaw and purring in his neck. Raphael breathed out a small laugh, scratching the kitten lightly behind the ear. And Sunshine was looking at Simon the  _entire time._

"Okay!" Simon threw up his hands, sneering when neither occupant paid any attention. "Whatever. Have fun with your  _pussy,_ Raphael."

Raphael's head snapped up but his surprise vanished when Sunshine did the cutest little twirl on his chest. Simon scoffed.  _This was not over._ Later that night, Simon walked over to Raphael's room, determined to confront his boyfriend about his crazy vampire kitten. What he sees next doesn't surprise him in the slightest, just fuels his frustration even more so.

Raphael was dozing off in the middle of his bed, Sunshine purring comfortably on his chest. Simon stood at the foot of the bed, hands on his hips. He cleared his throat, Raphael stirred, but only slightly. Sunshine began to purr louder, nuzzling into the older vampire's neck affectionately.

Simon's jaw ticked. He huffed and kicked the bed, not so kindly. Raphael's eyes snapped open and suddenly there was a fluff or orange and yellow in his face and he stuffed his face in the cat's body, groaning when he sensed Simon's distress. Simon whined in the back of his throat. And Raphael finally,  _finally_ looked up.

"What is it now Simon?"

" _Now,_ Raphael? Really?"

Raphael held back a wince at the fledgling's icy tone. He gave Simon a blank stare, but quickly turned it into something more forgiving at the glare Simon was directing at him.

"I'm sorry... please tell me what's wrong."

Simon shook his head. "Right now? Everything. That freaking cat," he pointed a finger at Sunshine, the tabby hissing in response. "Is taking over your life."

Raphael turned to look at Sunshine, the kitten had it's tail on his face, batting at it and puffing when the soft fur became to much to handle on his sensitive, button nose.

"Sunshine? No. How could you think -  _oh."_

Raphael's lips turned up in a smirk. He picked up Sunshine and removed him from his chest. The cat mewled sadly at that, Raphael holding up a finger to silence him.

"This is about sex isn't it?"

Simon would've burned as bright as a tomato if he still could. He stuttered a bit at the accusation before giving up and confirming the other's suspicions.

"Yes. Alright? Yes, it is."

Raphael's smirk turned dark, his pupils blowing wide. Simon gulped at the intense stare. Raphael looked ready to pounce. The kitten began to get antsy, batting a paw at the clan leader and hissing at Simon whatever chance he got. But Raphael would have none of it. Not now.

"Sunshine, you will go in Lily's room and stay there. I don't want to hear any complaining and that't that. You hear me?"

Simon scoffed incredulously. Right, like the cat could under -

Simon stared stunned as Sunshine left the room, not before taking a swipe at Simon's bare toes, Simon hissing at the sharp contact. Raphael pushed himself up against the headboard, opening his legs in the slightest. He beckoned Simon over with his pointer finger, one eyebrow raised. In invitation.

Simon could've cried at the sight. But instead, he raced over to the bed, pinning Raphael down and kissing the undead life out of him. And for once, Sunshine obeyed Raphael's orders, not once disturbing the two vampires.

**Author's Note:**

> grow up ((:


End file.
